Elsa's Adventures: The New Story of Peter Pan
by DisneyFreak-Lover
Summary: In a small town of Lotla, Elsa and her brothers and sisters, Maggie, Dini, Nathaniel, and Donny and the eldest orphan, Roberto, meet their bedtime story hero, Peter Pan and his jealous fairy, Amber and take them to the wonderful world of Neverland. Where the meet the Lost Boys, heart warrior princess, Alicia, the princess, Alice, Captain Bruce, and Susan, will go home or stay?
1. Elsa's Adventures Trailer 2

_Disclamer: I do not own Disney characters or the story of Peter Pan or the songs! Do own the OC this story!_

* * *

_Elsa's Adventures: The New Story of Peter Pan Trailer_

_Disney Freak/Lover Productions Proudly presents..._

(Charlie flies and cuts a path through a sail with his dagger and flies through)

_Elsa's Adventures: The New Story of Peter_

(Charlie jumps out the window)

Charlie: Here we go!

_Now, you can read _

(Charlie flies around the room)

_about an all-time hero!_

_(_Elsa and Maggie smile as pixie dust falls on them)

(Roberto steps back)

Roberto: You can fly!

(Elsa, Maggie, Donny, Nathaniel, and Dini fly around the room Excitedly)

Elsa, Maggie, Donny, Nathaniel and Dini: We can fly!

(Charlie and Elsa dive down in the in the sky)

_In the adventure of a life time_

(James, Mowgli, Christopher Robin, Ventus and Roxas, and Rajan run excitedly to see Charlie)

(Villains run across the ship)

(Maggie kisses Roberto on the lips. Roberto's face turns red)

Roberto: Wahoo!

(Charlie dances with Alicia)

(Tic-Toc the Crocodile pops his eyes out of the water)

_Watch him take on_

(Charlie flies behind Captain Bruce and kicks his butt)

_The most evil villain alive_

(Captain Bruce pulls out his sword)

(Charlie stares through a hole in a rock)

Charlie: Yep. It's Bruce alright.

Aurora: Bruce! (she dives in the water)

(Bruce fighting Charlie on the mast)

Captain Bruce: I've got you this time, Pan.

(Charlie struggling to keep his balance)

(Villains singing and dancing)

Villains: **_Barrels of fun for everyone_**

(Villains climb up the mast shouting)

**_As you get treasures_**

(Dini takes Mowgli's stick with a small cannon ball on top)

Dini: Gimme!

**_By the ton_**

(Dini jumps up and hits Susan on the head. She makes a funny face and falls)

Dini: You meanie!

(Captain Bruce swipes his swords the air)

Captain Bruce: This is your last chance!

(Amber starts to fly back)

_This is wonderful story _

(Charlie flies down placing Bruce's hat over his heart with a smile on his face)

_About the boy _

(Charlie sticks his tongue out his thumb to the side of his head and wiggles his finger)

_Who nevergrew up_

(Charlie flies up dives down facing up at the sky)

_And his high flying adventures with_

(Elsa falling from the sky)

_Elsa_

(Maggie falls, but grabs a tree branch)

_Her twin sister, Maggie_

(Roberto puts up his fist ready to fight)

_Hotheaded orphan, Roberto_

(Donny puts his umbrella over his shoulder)

_Donny_

(Nathaniel marching)

_Nathaniel_

(Dini thinking really hard of a happy though and floating in the air)

_Sweet little, Dini_

(Brownie looking up in shock)

_Their dog, Brownie_

(Pattie waving goodbye in shock before she fainted)

_Their maid, Pattie_

(Alicia dancing and singing with Maggie)

_The brave, easy-going, little heart warrior princess, Alicia_

(Alice dives in the water and follows Charlie)

_The young little princess of the lagoon, Alice_

(James, Mowgli, Christopher Robin, Ventus & Roxas, and Rajan stand in attention)

_The Lost boys: James, Mowgli, Christopher Robin Ventus, Roxas, and Rajan_

(Amber comes from hiding behind a leaf)

_And mischievous _

(Amber pulls Elsa away by her hair before she could kiss Charlie.)

Elsa: Ow!

Maggie: Oh no!

_Magical little pixie, Amber_

(Fly up clapping in their for joy)

(Susan glared at Bruce as put on his coat)

Captain Bruce: A jealous female can be tricked into anything

(Amber bang against empty glass lantern she was trapped in)

Elsa & Maggie: Peter Pan, will save us!

(Charlie dives in to save Elsa)

Bruce: I'll get you for this Pan! If it's the last thing I do!

(As Susan rows the boat. Bruce hit he's head on the cave top and fell in the water)

(Elsa, Maggie, Roberto, Donny, Nathaniel, Dini, The lost boys, Alice, and Alicia cheer in the watch stand of the ships mast.)

All: Hooray!

_Soon you will read the on the adventure._

_(Donny, James, Mowgli, Christopher Robin, Ventus & Roxas, Rajan, Nathaniel, and Dini sliding down a steep slope; singing)_

_All: __**Following the Leader**_

(Dini jumps off one foot tall cliff)

**_The Leader, the leader_**

(skip across rock paths)

_Read on the fun_

(Susan picks up her oar about to the crocodile, but hits Bruce on the head instead)

_And read on…_

(Susan starts to walk out of Bruce's cabin till Bruce grabs her arms drags her back in)

Captain Bruce: And where do you think

(Dini grabs Amber from the window sill)

Captain Bruce: You are going.

(Dini starts to shake Amber as pixie dust comes out)

(Pixie dust starts to cover Captain Bruce's ship)

_On a recreation based off Walt Disney's Classic: Peter Pan_

(Captain Bruce ship starts to sail across the sky over Neverland)

Charlie: Here we go!

(Charlie, Elsa, Maggie, Roberto, Donny, Nathaniel, and Dini grab each other's hand hand as they fly off the town's clock tower.)

_Take off and read: Elsa's Adventures: The New Story of Peter Pan_

Chorus: **_You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!_**

_Coming soon to a Fanfiction near you!_

* * *

A/N: Here's some information on the story.

_Cast:_

_Charlie as Peter Pan_

_Amber as Tinkerbell_

_Elsa as Wendy Darling_

_Maggie as Wendy's twin sister_

_Donny as John Darling_

_Nathaniel as Michael Darling_

_Dina (Dini) as Michael's twin sister_

_Roberto as the Eldest Orphan_

_Diamond as The Benefactor _

_Brownie (dog) as Nana_

_Pattie as the maid/ Nana's Owner_

_Sunset as Mary Darling_

_Davis as George Darling_

_Bruce as Captain Hook_

_Susan as Mr. Smee_

_Disney Villains as the pirates _

_James as Slightly (Lost Boy)_

_Mowgli (Jungle Book 1 & 2) as Cubby (Lost Boy)_

_Christopher Robin (The Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) as Nibbs (Lost Boy)_

_Ventus and Roxas (Kingdom Hearts Series) as The Twins (Lost Boys)_

_Rajan (Jungle Book 2) as Tootles (Lost Boy)_

_Alice (Alice in Wonderland) as the youngest princess (Mermaid)_

_Disney Princesses as The Mermaids_

_Alicia as Tiger Lily _

_Sora (Kingdom Hearts Series) as the Indian Chief_

_Kairi (Kingdom Hearts Series) as the Indian Chief's wife_

_Kingdom Hearts Characters as the Indians_

_Songs_

_Beyond the Shining Star (Tune of The Second Star to the Right) Sung by Chorus and Sunset_

_Animal Cracker in My Soup (Curly Top) Sung by Dini_

_This a Happy Little Ditty (Just Around the Corner) Sung by Elsa, Maggie, Donny, and Roberto_

_Love is A Song (Bambi) Sung By Sunset_

_There's a Place for Dreamers (Tune of Somewhere Over the Rainbow) Sung by Elsa_

_You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly! (Peter Pan 1953) Sung by Chorus_

_A Pirates Life's (Peter Pan 1953) Sung by Disney Villains and Susan_

_Bare Necessities (Jungle Book) Sung by Alicia and Maggie_

_Following the Leader (Peter Pan 1953)- Donny, James, Mowgli, Christopher Robin, Ventus & Roxas, Rajan, Nathaniel, and Dini_

_There's a Song in Every Child (Tune of Zing! Went the String of My Heart) Sung by Disney Princesses_

_There's a Song in Every Child ( Reprise)- Sung By Disney Princesses, Peter Pan, and Elsa_

_What Makes the Red Man Red? (Peter Pan 1953) Sung by Sora and Kingdom Hearts Characters_

_I'm So Sorry (Tune of Candle on the Water)- Sung by Amber_

_Right Where I Belong (Jungle Book 2)- Sung by Elsa and Maggie._

_Someone Waiting for You (The Rescuers)- Sung by Maggie._

_I'm So Sorry (Reprise)- Sung by Amber and Peter Pan_

_There's a Place for Dreamers (Reprise)- Sung by Elsa_

_You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly! (Reprise)- Sung by Chorus_

_Hope You Enjoy!_


	2. Beyond the Shining Star

_Beyond the Shining Star_

There was a place where dreams did come true. There lived princesses, who could have a heart of golden and then with heart of jealousy. There lived the Hearts Warriors, who loved to have fun but also learned to defend. There also lived the horrible villains, who would do anything to get what they want. They were the children, who lived for fun for the rest of their lives, not ever wanting to grow up. They leader of the group was Peter Pan. He invited children far and wide to join his group of children and as more children heard of Peter Pan they more his story spread till it stopped to a young girl named Sunset. The story was told to her and she soon told her siblings.

One night they asked, "Where is this place?"

She smiled and simply answered. "It's beyond the shining star."

**_Beyond the shining star, There is a light that shines. To let that dreams you plan really can come true. Beyond the shining stars, the place where dreamer and dream, the place you dream is Neverland, its light will shine for you._**

Young Sunset would still sit and dream of the cute little star and sing to it hoping it would respond. **_"Twinkle, Twinkle little star so I'll know where you are. Gleaming in the skies above, lead us to the land we dream of."_**

Sunset sometimes would hear it, but soon she grew older and older and could hardly hear it, but she never stopped seeing and believing in that little star.

**_And when our journey through each time our dream is gone. We won't forget the land above, beyond the shining star._**

* * *

Now, her time for dreaming has stopped, but Peter Pan continues to go on. He story continues on. All this has happened before and it will all happen again, but time this story happens in Lotla. It all happened on a quiet little street called, Cherry Blossom. There's a small corner house was the house of the Darling Family. They owned an orphanage and were very wealth. Now, Peter Pan might have come to this house because there were people who believed and needed him and there were others who, would try and stop that.

"Mrs. Stonewall! Mrs. Stonewall!" yelled a boy as she tried to catch up with her as she was walking through the street.

There was Mrs. Stonewall. She believed nothing of Peter Pan or the childish nonsense. She believed that children should grow up and grow up fast. She believed there was no time for fun and games. She was very wealthy and was a benefactor to the orphanage. The children called her The Money Witch.

"Yes, what is it boy. Can you see I am busy?"

The boy thought for a minute. "No, I can see you're busy." Mrs. Stonewall growled. The boy smiled and gave her a piece of paper. "We heard that you were coming to the orphanage. So we hoped that you would see our show."

Mrs. Stonewall studied the boy. "You're one of those orphan boys."

The boy frowned. "I have a name."

"Which I don't care to know," balled up the piece of paper and threw in the trash. "Now, I'm not here to see your show. I've come to talk about Mrs. Darling's daughter."

"She has three."

Diamond glared at him. "Be on your way you little brat, before I make you."

The boy glared at her. "Money Witch!" yelled the boy as he ran off.

Diamond growled.

"You walked into that one Mrs. Stonewall." said a voice. Mrs. Stonewall turned to see a woman with her black hair in a bun and green eyes. She wore white shirt and black skirt and black flats. She had a bag of groceries in one hand and a leash in the other hand, holding her brown and white dog.

"This is none of your affair, Ms. Pattie."

"Oh, yes it is. I care for those children even the Darling children like I was their second mother. You threaten them. I'm not afraid to hit or take a hit."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me, money witch." The dog started to bark and growl at

Pattie was a maid for the Darling Family. She believed that Peter Pan was a special boy, he was like a shadow you could only see him at one point in time especially when you were a child. She believed they were something the children needed. She cared for the children in the family and in the orphanage. She was like she said a second mother. She had a dog, named Brownie that would help her with her chores. The children loved the Brownie dearly along with Pattie. Pattie never liked Mrs. Diamond, if don't work for the Darlings and she insulted her more than once she would have punched her.

"I'm not here to argue. I'm here to see about Mrs. Darling's daughter."

"She has three."

"So I've heard. I'm looking for the eldest one."

"Oh, then that narrows it down to two." Mrs. Stonewall groaned.

"I'm here to see Mrs. Darling. I called in early."

Pattie sighed. "Follow me," said Pattie as she walked ahead and Mrs. Stonewall followed. The Brownie started barking and growling her. "Please control your dog."

"I'm sorry. I only punish him when he's bad. So far he's been good." Mrs. Stonewall rolled her eyes as she continued to follow.

* * *

Now, there was Mrs. Darling, Sunset Darling. She believed that Peter Pan was the spirit of youth was a symbol of all children needed in their lives. She had had lovely light brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a lovely simple blue dress. She fixed her as she fixed her hair in the mirror.

"Mrs. Darling, Mrs. Stonewall is here to see you," said Pattie as she entered her room.

"Why? I thought we would see her at the party tonight."

"It's not about money, Mrs. Darling. It's about your daughter."

"I have three."

"She knows your eldest one."

"I have two of those."

"The eldest one, that tells stories."

Sunset turned from the mirror to Pattie. "What has Elsa done?"

"I don't know, but she is more bitter than usual." Sunset laughed.

Sunset always hated Mrs. Stonewall, but tolerated her because of her generous donations to the orphanage.

"Don't worry I'll be with her in a minute."

* * *

Mrs. Stonewall sat impatiently on the couch as Brownie growled at her feet. Sunset can down the stairs with a smile on her face. "Hello, Mrs. Stonewall."

"Hello, Mrs. Darling."

"Oh, call me Sunset. You know that," said Sunset as she sat in her chair.

"Yes, I've come to talk about you daughter."

"I have—"

"Your eldest daughter, the one who tells stories!"

"Now, Elsa has been home all day preparing their shows all day."

"No, not lies, but ridiculous stories."

Sunset leaned in. "What do you mean?"

"She has been going around poisoning children's mind with these stories."

"What kind of stories?"

"Stories about this scandal of a boy."

"Oh, Elsa hasn't been in love in a while and trust me I would know. I'm her mother." Sunset smiled.

Mrs. Stonewall shook her head. "Not a boy she's in love with."

"Then who are you talking about, Mrs. Stonewall?"

"The boy I believed is called, Peter Pan." Sunset leaned back in her seat and started laugh. "This is no laughing matter."

"Oh please, Mrs. Stonewall. I've heard about those stories since I was a little girl. I've know she and her sister have been telling those stories."

Mrs. Stonewall glared at her. "Then why haven't you stopped it?"

"Mrs. Stonewall, they're just stories."

"And these children need to to grow up and know reality. They don't need to believe in flying boys, villains, and princesses."

Sunset leaned in and glared at her. "These children, my children, some of them need a break from reality." Mrs. Stonewall was about to speak, but Sunset stopped her. "One boy was left in the bus stop by his parents. They said they would get tickets and come back. They got two tickets took off without their son. One boy was on a ship with his family, pirates raided the ship it was destroyed. He was the only survivor. And there is a little girl; her mother was killed right in front by her father and told her it's her fault that she's died and he was taken to jail before he could kill her. Sometimes we need to escape from reality."

Mrs. Stonewall looked untouched. "But they do need to grow up and fast."

"I'd rather them grow up slow than fast if this is what happened to them."

"Well, I—"

"Hello, Mrs. Stonewall I didn't hear you come in," said voice, as the man walked down the stairs.

"Nice to see you, Mr. Darling."

"Please, call me Davis."

* * *

Mr. Darling, Davis Darling, he honestly doesn't know what to believe in. One minute he's in another he could be out. Let's just say Mr. Darling was a partial and fickle man. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a white shirt, brown pants and brown shoes.

Sunset kissed Davis on the check. "Davis, dear. Mrs. Stonewall about Elsa and her story telling."

"Elsa? Storytelling?"

Mrs. Stonewall put on her best face. "Yes and not just Elsa, but Maggie as well."

"Maggie?" asked Davis, still confused.

"Yes, but Elsa is the ring leader."

Sunset was starting to get upset. "Ring leader? They're just stories!"

"Yes, childish stories. I would like to send Elsa and Maggie."

"Send them away?!" yelled Sunset and Davis.

"To a lovely boarding school, in the city. So, they won't grow up to be brats."

Sunset's face turned red with angry. "Brats?! You dare call my children brats?!"

"If they keep telling these ridiculous stories they will, yes!" Davis was about to step in, but Sunset stopped him. Sunset stood up, grabbed Mrs. Stonewall's arm, and dragged her to the door. Pattie watched in shock and enjoyment from the kitchen.

"Mrs. Stonewall you have over stayed your welcome!"

"If you have anything to say to me or wish to enter my house again. It better be about business and no my children!" Sunset opened the door. "Now, have good day Mrs. Money Witch."

Mrs. Stonewall angrily stepped out and slammed the door behind her. Brownie barked at the door.

* * *

Davis looked at the dog. "Down boy." The dog stopped barking and walked away. "You must you upset her, Sunset."

"She talked about our children I'm not taking that lying down."

"Yes, but do really think about sending them away?"

"No, I," Sunset turned to Davis furious. "You actually think our children should be sent away!"

"I don't know what to think if you're yelling at me!" yelled Davis.

Sunset folded her arms. "When we go to the party, I want to see about a new benefactor."

"Fine, we'll talk about it on the way to the Dress and Suit Shop." Sunset looked at Davis.

"Dress and Suit shop?"

"Yes, we're going to there for our outfits for the party."

"But Davis, what about the children?"

"Yes? What about the children?"

"We promised we would go to their show."

"They can always have another show anytime. This party comes once a year."

"Yes, I know but they worked really hard on it."

"Sunset, if you want another benefactor we must look our best at the party."

Sunset thought. If she did, want to get that witch off their backs she had to go to the party and they had to look their best. Sunset sadly nodded.

"Alright, then I'll get the car," said Davis as he went out the door.

Sunset sighed. "Pattie," called Sunset.

Pattie came from the kitchen. "Yes, Mrs. Darling?"

"Would you tell the children that father and I won't be able to come to the party?"

"Yes, Mrs. Darling, but they'll be very sad."

Sunset sighed as she picked up her purse and walked to the door. "I know. I know."

"Mrs. Darling," said Pattie." Sunset turned. Pattie smiled. "Excellent, job with Mrs. Stonewall," said Pattie as she walked up the stairs.

Sunset smiled and laughed as she walked out the door.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to someone to tell what Wendy was doing was wrong and influencing the father. Please leave reviews!


	3. Animal Crackers in My Soup A Story

_Chapter 2_

_Animal Crackers in My Soup/ A Peter Pan Story_

Now the children, Donny, Nathaniel, and Dini, especially the orphans believe he was a real person and made him the official hero of the household and the orphanage.

Dini paced back and forward with her doll in her hand. "Where's mommy and daddy?"

Nathaniel thought. "Maybe they're late."

Dini and Nathaniel were five years old. They're twins. Dini was very sweet. She carried her doll around everywhere she's went. Nathaniel loved to be with his sister and loved to pretend to be his father by wearing his father's hat. Dini had light brown hair in a braid and hazel eyes. She wore a blue skirt a red and a red short-sleeve shirt. Nathaniel had about the same features as his sister. He wore a yellow shirt and blue jeans.

Donny shrugged. "Maybe they forgot."

Dini shook her head. "No way, they promised."

Donny was 10 years old. He was a very intelligent boy like his father, but he had more interest in music than anything else that he knew of. He had brown hair and green eyes. He wore a green shirt and brown pants.

Roberto leaned against the wall. "They probably had something better to do. You know how adults are."

Donny glared him. "Not our parents. They're not like those bad ones."

Roberto shrugged. "Easy to say, not easy to do," said Roberto.

Roberto was no part of the Darling Family, but the eldest orphan of the orphanage. He wasn't very trusting of adults, the only people he almost trusted was Sunset and Davis Darling. He hated Mrs. Stonewall, like everyone else, but the only difference was Mrs. Stonewall hated him back. He had black hair and light blue eyes. He wore a black shirt and brown pants.

Pattie started coming up the stairs with a tray of snacks in each hand and Brownie followed with a tray on his head. "A child, who does not help me and Brownie, put these trays on the table, does not get to eat the snack first. And it full of cookies, brownies, and cupcakes."

Roberto, Donny, and Dini helped get the trays off of Pattie's hand and Brownie's head. After Dini put the tray on the table, Brownie jumped into her arms and licked her face as she laughed. "Down boy. I love you too," said as she patted her head.

Donny looked around. "Where's mom and dad?"

Pattie sighed. "I'm sorry; they had to get their outfits from the shop before it closed."

Donny sighed and Dini and Nathaniel looked sad.

Roberto groaned. "I really do hate to say it, but I told you so."

Donny glared at him. "Yeah, we don't need a lecture." Donny looked up at the clock. "It's time! Dini get on stage!" yelled Donny, as he helped Dini up.

"But what about mommy and daddy?"

"They'll come later, now. Come on," said Donny, as he dragged her to the door. Dini and Donny ran to the stage as the other orphans in their seat clapped. Dini ran on stage and curtsied. Donny started to play the piano as Dini sang.

* * *

**_"Every day at the time of noon, everyone would eat their soup. I never liked the plain old soup, so asked my mother what I should do. So my mother put crackers in my soup, now see animals dancing inside."_**

The orphans laughed.

**_"Animal crackers in my soup monkeys and rabbits loop the loop, Gosh, oh gee, but I have fun, swallowin' animal one by one. In every bowl of soup I see, lions and tigers watching me, I mae 'em jump right through a hoop with animal crackers in my soup."_**

The orphans started to laugh and smile.

**_"When I get hold of the big bad wolf, I just push him under drown. Then I bite him a million bits and I gobble him right down. When their inside me where it's dark, I walk around like Noah's ark. I stuff my tummy like goop with animal crackers in my soup."_**

The orphans laughed and clapped. Dini sat on the edge of the stage. **_"Animal crackers in my soup do funny things to me. They make me think my neighborhood is a big menagerie."_**

The orphan's leaned in to listen like it's a story.

**_"For instance there's are benefactor, her name is Mrs. Stonewall and when she hollers at kids she reminds me of a lion."_**

The orphans laughed. Dini jumped off the stage and skipped down the isle of chairs and moved her head side to side.

**_"The Grocer is so big fat he has a big mustache. He looks just like walrus just before he takes a splash." _** Dini started to walk down the aisle with a bounce in her step. **_"Animal crackers in my soup, monkeys and rabbits loop the loop. Gosh, oh gee, but I have fun swallowing animals one by one. In every bowl of soup I see, lions and tigers watching me. I make jump right through a hoop; those animal crackers in my soup. When I get hold of the big bad wolf, I just push him under to drown. Then I bit him in a million bits and gobble him right down." _**

Din started to walk back up the stage stairs.

**_"When they're inside me where it's dark, I walk around like Noah's ark. I stuff my tummy like goop with animal crackers in my soup."_**

Dini sat down on the stage and started drumming to the beat of the song the others joined and soon they started walking back and forward with Dini directing them.

**_"When they're inside me where it's dark, I walk around like Noah's ark. I stuff my tummy like a goop with animal crackers in my soup."_**

* * *

The orphans clapped and laughed as Dini stood up and curtsied. Suddenly the telephone rang. A girl with black hair and blue eyes wearing a white robe went to answer the phone. "I've got it."

Now, that girl's name is Elsa she and her twin sister, Maggie were the supreme authority on Peter Pan and all he's marvelous adventures.

"Hello, Darling Home. This is Elsa Darling." Elsa sighed. "No, Ms. Stonewall, they went to get their dresses and suit." Elsa groaned. "We won't and can't stop. We do this every spring, winter, and summer for entertainment." Elsa sighed. "I'm not scared. Father knows we're doing this." Elsa sighed. "Goodbye Ms. Stonewall."

Maggie came out wearing a blue robe.

"Who else, Ms. Money," said Elsa as walked away. Maggie groaned. Elsa walked in the room. "It's fine. It was only Ms. Money."

Everyone groaned. Then a little girl walked up to her. "Is she going to stop the show?"

Maggie smiled. "Of course not," said Maggie as she patted the little girl's head.

Elsa placed her hands on her hip. "Like Peter Pan didn't give up when Captain Bruce poisoned the Princess Lagoon and kidnapped Little Princess Alice, we won't give up."

The little children heard the word Peter Pan they gathered around Elsa and Maggie and asked questions.

"Did they fight?"

"What happened to the princesses?"

"Did she torture Alice?"

"Did the Lost Boys help?"

Elsa looked at Maggie. "Should we tell them?" asked Maggie.

"Yes, we should." The children cheered. Roberto smiled, but didn't show he was excited. Elsa told the story.

* * *

_ "Now, it was a nice day on Neverland, but Captain Bruce wanted more than anything to find Peter Pan's hideout. He thought maybe one of the princesses at the lagoon knew the location. With the help of his assistance, Susan, a master at magic and potions, gave him a sleep potion. Bruce poured it in the lagoon and one by one the princesses fell asleep when they touched the water except Little Princess Alice, who noticed something was wrong. Bruce knocked her out and took her on the ship. _

_Peter went to visit Alice, but saw all the princesses sleep, Alice was missing, and the water changed to a strange color and went to find her. _

_Meanwhile Bruce gave Alice a potion, that when she hit the water she wouldn't turn into a mermaid and sleep like the other princesses unless she told him where, Peter Pan's hideout was. Alice didn't know where his hideout was, but even if she did she would never betray Peter. As Bruce, started to lower Alice in the water, Peter swooped in, and fought Bruce as the The Lost Boys fought the pirates. Bruce played a dirty trick knowing he was going to lose. He pushed Alice in the water until Peter's best friend, a pixie, Amber, flew around her giving her pixie dust as Alice flew away. Bruce cursed revenge to Peter as Peter and the lost boys called him a codfish._

_Amber cured the lagoon with her pixie dust and the princesses woke up and they thanked Peter Pan for he saved Neverland again._

* * *

The kids cheered. "Hooray for Peter Pan!" Roberto couldn't help himself and crowed like Peter Pan. Maggie joined in and soon everyone was crowing like Peter Pan.

Suddenly, there a knock at the door Elsa and Maggie ran to it opened the door opened as it turned out to be. Ms. Stonewall.

"I told you to stop that racket."

"We weren't doing the show. We were telling your kids a Peter Pan story," explained Maggie.  
"Your Peter Pan stories," she growled as backed the girls into a corner. "Mark my words I will get rid of and your stories."

Donny, Roberto, Dini, and Nathaniel watched upstairs. "I wouldn't if I were you you old codfish," said Donny.

Ms. Stonewall growled. "I warn you children, do not cross me I will call the police."

Roberto came down. "Ah, but should you what to call them? They're no very fond to insults.

"One more word, boy and you will be out on the street," warned Ms. Stonewall.

"I believe my mother told you to get out Ms. Money," said Elsa as she opened the door. "Or as you shall be known as Ms. Codfish," said Elsa.

Dini and Nathaniel cheered. "Ms. Stonewall's a codfish! A codfish! A codfish! A codfish! Ms. Stonewall's a codfish! A codfish! A codfish! A codfish!" Ms. Stonewall yelled as she ran out and slammed the door.

Elsa, Maggie, Roberto, Donny, Dini and Nathaniel cheered. "Hooray for Peter Pan! Hooray for us, the Lost Kids!" Peter Pan's crowing filled the house.

Ms., Stonewall growled as she walked away from the house. "I will get you children! I will get you Peter Pan as the last thing I do!"


	4. The Last Night at the Nursery

Disclaimer: Chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 3

The Last Night in the Nursery 

Donny stepped on the stage as the kids cheered. "Now, for your entertainment, let introduce to you Elsa and Maggie." The kids cheered. Elsa jumped on stage in her blue short-sleeve shirt and blue short skirt and blue tap shoes. Donny took out a saxophone and started playing it, but it was bit off off key. All the kids growled and covered their ears. Roberto covered his ears and glared at him.

"I thought you said you could play it. You're up on it?" asked Roberto.

Donny glared at him as fix the reed and reed holder. "I ain't down on it." Roberto looked confused and shrugged. Donny played again with the right tune.

Elsa smiled as she sang.

* * *

**_"This is a happy little ditty. I know the music isn't pretty. You know the words are not so witty. Anyone can sing this song. Change keys it really doesn't matter. There's still a lot of silly chatter. Ho-hum we're coming to the patter. Jack and Jill went up the hill. And for all I know their up there still."_**

The kids laughed and smiled.

**_"I must say the music isn't pretty. Must say the words are not so witty. This is a happy little ditty. You can sing all day long."_**

Maggie was walked up the stairs in her green sparkly short-sleeve shirt, green sparkly skirt, and green sparkly tap shoes. The kids cheered as both sang and danced with each other.

**_"This is a happy little ditty. I know the music isn't pretty. You know the words are not so witty. Anyone can sing this song."_**

Donny smiled and sang with them changing the key.

**_"Change keys it really doesn't matter. It's just a lot of silly chatter."_**

Elsa and Maggie grimaced at each at Donny's key change. The kids laughed. Maggie smiled and continued to dance.

**_"Hold on kids we're coming to the patter. There was an old woman who lived in a shoe," _**Maggie thought about it for a minute. "It must have been awful stuffy in there."

Donny smiled still liking his singing.

**_"Still say the music isn't pretty. Still say the words are not so witty."_**

Elsa and Maggie shrugged and continued dancing.

**_"This is a happy little ditty. You can sing it all day."_**

Elsa did a dance solo as the kids clapped. Roberto rolled his eyes. "You call that a dance." Elsa glared at Roberto and gestured her hand to the stage. Roberto danced on to the stage and the two danced together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sunset and Davis were driving home till. Sunset's cellphone rang. "Yes, this Sunset Darling." Sunset sighed. "Yes, we gave them permission. We give them permission every year!" Sunset faced changed to anger. "You went in my house?!" Sunset's face started to turn red. "I told you stay out of my house!" Sunset hung up.

Davis kept his eyes on the road. "What did she want?"

"She went in her our house when I said not to. And said our children were too loud."

"What did the children do?"

"They did the right thing."

"What?"

"They told her off to make her leave the house."

"They what?!" Davis started drive a little faster.

Sunset rolled her eyes noticing. "Oh, I shouldn't have said that."

* * *

Back the house, Roberto and Elsa were still dancing with each other. Roberto and Elsa raised and grabbed each other's hands and bowed and curtsied as danced around each other. The kids got out of their seats and held each other's hand and danced in circle and laugh.

Roberto and Elsa started to sing again.

**_"This is a happy little ditty. I know the music isn't pretty. You know the words are not so witty anyone can sing this song."_**

Maggie and Donny did the same as Roberto and Elsa as they sang.

**_"Change keys it really doesn't matter. It's still a lot of silly chatter."_**

Roberto and Elsa stopped and stepped in front of Maggie and Roberto. "Hold we're coming to the patter," said Elsa.

Roberto smiled and sang.

**_"Early to bed and early to rise. And your gal goes out with other guys."_**

Elsa smiled and sang.

**_"I still say the music isn't pretty."_**

**_"Still say the words are not so witty."_**

Everyone started singing even the kids.

**_"This is a happy little ditty, but you can sing it all day long."_**

Maggie tripped as she danced causing her to fall and causing Elsa, Roberto, and Donny to fall too.

* * *

Everyone started laugh until they heard yelling. "What on earth is going on?!" The laughing stopped seeing Davis standing there with his arms folded red in the face with anger. "I heard you insulted Mrs. Stonewall! All of you to bed this moment."

Dini and Nathaniel hid behind Maggie and Elsa. Maggie looked Elsa. "Should we explain?" whispered Maggie.

Elsa glared at her. "You do it if you want, but not me," whispered Elsa.

Donny looked at Roberto. "Do you have any ideas?"

Roberto looked at Davis and then Elsa, Maggie, Donny, Dini, and Nathaniel. "Retreat now and explain later," said Roberto as he ran off. Elsa and Maggie followed while grabbing Dini and Nathaniel's hands. Donny ran off too. All the kids off and soon the room was cleared.

Sunset glared at Davis. "You always knew had to clear a room with your temper." Sunset walked away and Davis sighed as he folded his arms. He hated beginning cross, but those children were upsetting people. Maybe he should send Elsa and Maggie away, but the children would be heartbroken as well as Sunset. He had to at least think about it some more. Maybe after the party he will know what to do.

* * *

That night, Donny, Dini and Nathaniel decided to reenact Peter Pan saving little Princess Alice, before they went to bed. Roberto just watched not wanting to go to bed yet.

Donny was wearing a long white shirt as his pajamas. Dini wore pink footie pajamas. Nathaniel wore blue footie pajamas. Roberto wore an old brown outfit that he used as pajamas. Maggie wore a light purple nightgown. Elsa wore a light blue nightgown.

Donny played as Captain Bruce. Nathaniel played as Peter Pan. Dini played as little Princess Alice.

Donny played sword fight with Nathaniel. "Blast you, Peter Pan!" yelled Donny.

"Take that! And that!" yelled Nathaniel.

"Save me, Peter Pan!" yelled Dini.

Donny and Nathaniel's wooden swords connected. Nathaniel smiled. "Give up, Captain Bruce! Give up and let Alice go!"

Donny tripped Nathaniel as he fell down on his butt. "Never!" Dini laughed. "This will teach you cut off my hand!" said Donny hold a coat hanger in his right hand. Maggie laughed as she walked by with dirty towels in her hands. "What's so funny?" asked Donny.

Elsa walked by with an empty pitcher. "Oh no, Donny. It was the left hand."

Donny smiled and changed hands. "Oh thank you, Elsa."

Pattie and Brownie walked in. Pattie carried a tray of castor oil as Brownie carried fresh clean towels on her head. Elsa grimaced as she walked past her. "Oh Pattie, do have to take that nasty medicine?"

Pattie sighed. "I sorry, but it's your father's order. It'll make you feel all better."

Maggie gagged. "I would rather feel awful," said Maggie as she and Elsa walked down the stairs with Elsa.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sunset wore an orange gown as she put her make-up. "Now, Davis dear. We're going be late for the party. Not to mention you you wanted to go very badly."

Davis had a hard time fixing his tie as he tried something. "Sunset unless find my cuff links, we don't go to the party. And if we don't go to the party, I can never show my face in the office again. And if I can never—Ow." Davis hit head on a dresser drawer his face turning all red.

Sunset sighed. "Calm down, dear. I'll help you find them they can't be far."

* * *

Donny and Nathaniel jumped on the bed. "Hold, still so I can cut you to pieces." yelled Donny

"Never!" yelled Nathaniel.

Pattie placed tray off castor oil on the table and then turned to see Donny and Nathaniel jumping on the bed. "Stop that this instant!"

They both stopped. "Sorry, Pattie." They both said at the same time and went back to fighting. Pattie started pouring her castor oil into the spoons.

Donny pushed Nathaniel down. "Insolent pup!" he yelled.

Brownie growled. Pattie gasped and turned to Brownie dropping some castor oil on her foot. "Calm down, he's only playing a game." Pattie looked down. "Oh no, I'm sorry, Brownie. Let me wash that off. Don't lick it," said Pattie as she went to the bathroom.

Nathaniel pushed. "Wicked pirate!" yelled Nathaniel. Brownie watched as took one lick off her paw with castor oil on it. Brownie started to whimper.

Pattie laughed as she came out of the bathroom with the wet towel. "See, I told you not to lick it." She saw Roberto in the corner. "Roberto, you should be in orphanage house in bed, but if you're not you can help Brownie clean up the room by stacking those blocks."

Roberto shrugged. "Well, better than watching when two five years old tell you are too old to play," said as he and Brownie started picking up the blocks.

"Ha! Ha! I got you!" yelled Donny.

"You did not! You never even touched me," said Nathaniel.

Dini nodded. "He's right."

Nathaniel swung his sword back and forward. "Take that! And that! And that!" he yelled as he placed his sword under Donny's arm.

"Oh, he got me," said Donny as he fell to the ground. Dini and Nathaniel cheered. Roberto and Pattie seeing how much fun they were having.

* * *

Davis came in walking past them too busy to see what they were doing. "Children, children, less noise please,' as he knocked down Roberto's stacked the blocks.

Roberto saw it and started stacking it again. "Oh man, not again."

Donny sat up again. "Oh, hello dad."

"Hi daddy," as he waved Dini.

"You old bilged rat!" yelled Nathaniel, still playing.

Davis slammed the drawer. "Now, you see here, Nathaniel!" yelled Davis about to scold him.

Donny stood up. "Oh, not you, dad. You see Nat is Peter Pan."

Dini pointed to Donny. "Donny is Captain Bruce."

Nat pointed to Dini. "And Dini is Little Princess Alice."

Davis was still busy looking for his cuff links. "Yes, yes I have you seen my—" Davis tripped over Roberto and Brownie causing them all to fall and knock over the blocks.

"Oh, Brownie for goodness sakes!" he turned to see Roberto. "Roberto, what are you doing here?"

Roberto rubbed his head. "What are you doing knocking down my blocks? I stacked them two times!"

Davis face turned red. "I won't ask you again, boy!"

Pattie stepped in. "He wanted to help with my chores." Davis glared. Pattie ignored his glare. "Children, time to take you castor oil." The children groaned as they walked towards Pattie.

Davis growled as he got up as up. "Where are those cuff links?!"

Donny looked at his father. "Cuff links, dad?" Pattie stuck the spoon of castor oil in his mouth and took in out. Donny made a face. "Eww!"

Davis turned and nodded. "Yes, the gold ones."

Donny turned to Dini. "Dini, Alice's reward, where is it?" asked Donny in a whisper.

Dini shrugged. "I don't know," said Dini. Pattie did the same to Dini as she did to Donny. Dini made a face too. "Nasty."

Donny sighed. "The ransom note then, where is it?"

Dini pointed to Nat. "Nat lost it."

Nat turned to Dini. "I did not!" yelled Nat. Pattie did the same thing again. Nathaniel made a face. "Eww."

Davis searched through the bed and gasped. "Good heavens, my shirt front!" he yelled as he put it on.

Dini jumped up and down. "Hooray! You found it! You found it!"

Davis turned and glared. "So I have."

Nat started pull it. "Give back! Give back!"

Davis started to push him off. "Don't pull on me, Nathaniel! This is my last clean one!" The shirt front popped up in front of his face with scribble's on it. Davis was shocked and angry. "No,"

Pattie sighed. "Oh no." Brownie covered her eyes.

"No!" he shouted as he pushed it down.

Sunset came in as she looked into the mirror. "Now, listen Davis, I'm sorry if you can't find your cuff links, but we really have to go. We can't be late for the—"

"Sunset, look!" he interrupted pointing at his shirt front.

Sunset turned and stepped back shocked. "Davis, what did you do?"

Nat shrugged. "It's only chalk, dad."

"We were going to clean it after we were done," said Dini.

Sunset turned to scold them. "Why Nathaniel and Dini, I—"

"It's not their fault!" yelled Donny. "It was in the story and Elsa and Maggie said—"

"Elsa? Maggie? Stories?" interrupted Davis.

Roberto turned to Donny. "Now, you've done it," said Roberto.

Davis stomped to the doorway. "I should have known. Elsa! Maggie! Elsa! Maggie!"

Elsa came up with a pitcher full of water and Maggie was empty handed. "Yes, daddy you called."

"Would you kindly—"said Davis till Elsa and Maggie ran past him.

"Oh, mother. You look wonderful," said Maggie.

"You look beautiful," said Elsa.

Sunset blushed. "Oh thank you dear."

"Sunset!"

Sunset spun around ignoring her husband showing her gown. "It's just my old gown made over, but it turned out so nicely."

Davis frowned. He was losing his patients. "Sunset, if you don't mind."

Elsa and Maggie turned to see their father's shirt front was ruined.

"Daddy, what have you done to your front shirt?!" asked Elsa.

"What have I?" asked Davis, shocked.

"Yes, we cleaned the shirt just for you! Now, you've got gotten all dirty," said Maggie with her hand on her hip.

Davis growled. "Oh!"

Sunset rolled her eye and got a towel. "Now, Davis really it comes right off," said Sunset as she wiped the chalk all off.

"Yes, sir it was a harmless game," said Pattie, trying her best to help

"That's no excuse!" yelled Davis as he turned to his eldest daughters. "Elsa! Maggie!" Elsa and Maggie stopped in their tracks as they were cleaning up the toys. "Haven't I warned you," The kids stopped as the listened to their father yell. "Stuffing the heads with a lot of silly stories."

"Oh, but they aren't," said Elsa shocked at her father. He had never complained about that before.

"I say they are! Captain Prune! Peter Pirate!" yelled Davis struggling to tie his bow tie.

Maggie smiled. "It's Peter Pan, daddy."

Elsa placed her hand s over her eyes. "Shouldn't have said that," mumbled Elsa, knowing that her father would be angry, but she knew Maggie couldn't help, but correct people.

Davis started marching towards Maggie making her back up. "Pan! Pirate! Poppycock!" yelled Davis.

Roberto ran up. "Peter Pan is really! He is not poppycock! Just because you haven't seen them doesn't mean he's not real!"

Davis gently pushed Davis out of the way and glared at him. "Ridiculous!"

"Father, you don't understand," said Donny.

"Oh, father please," begged Elsa.

"You can't say such a thing!" yelled Maggie.

Davis ignored he's children's plea. "Absolute, poppycock!" The children were silent. Davis started to walk up to them. "And let me tell you! This ridiculous," yelled Davis till Sunset got close fixing his bow tie.

"Now, Davis," said Sunset gently and sweetly.

"Now, Davis," he yelled causing Sunset to stepped back. Brownie and Roberto picked up the blocks and stopped as they started to listen. "Now, Davis! Well, now, Davis will have his say!" Davis untied his tie in anger.

"Davis, please," begged Sunset as she tied his tie again.

"Sunset, Mrs. Stonewall is right,"

Pattie stepped back. "Oh no sir, please!"

"It's time for those two to grow up!... I'm going to send them to that boarding school!"

"Daddy!" yelled Elsa

"Please!" Maggie begged.

"Davis!" yelled Sunset in shock.

"Sir!" gasped Pattie.

"What?!" gasped Donny.

"No way!" yelled Roberto.

"No!" begged Dini and Nat.

Brownie dropped all the blocks in her mouth in shock.

"I mean it!" yelled Davis, ignoring their plea. "Young ladies," Elsa and Maggie saw no begging would change their fathers mind. They lowered their heads in sadness to hide their tears. "This your last night in the nursery. And that's all I have to say on the matter!" As Davis, walked away stepped on a wagon toy and started to spin around the room he ran into Pattie and Browne causing them to fly against the wall. Davis fell and banged his head against the dresser with all the stuff falling on his head.

Roberto and the family winced at the site. "Oh," Davis looked up and saw them around Pattie and Brownie. "Poor Pattie. Poor Brownie."

Davis fall turned red. He's own family cared nothing about him. They only cared about the maid on the dog. "Poor Pattie. Poor Brownie!" Davis quickly stood up. "This is the last straw!" Davis pointed out the door. "Out! Out! I say!"

Sunset grabbed Pattie hand to help her up. "Davis, you can't be serious!"

Dini had her arms around Brownie to protect her. "No, father no," begged Dini.

Davis picked up Brownie from her daughter's grip and grabbed Pattie wrist and pulled out her his wife's hand. "Yes! There will be no more maids and dog sleeping in this house."

Nat and Dini held on to Pattie's dress as they were being dragged out. Sunset picked up Nat.

"Hold on, honey," said Roberto as picked up Dini.

Davis turned to Roberto. "You," yelled Davis as he pointed at Roberto. "Get out of my house and get back to the orphan house! And don't never come back in my house!" he yelled as he walked down.

"I won't! You're rotten just like my parents!" yelled Roberto.

Nat waved goodbye in his arms with tears coming out of his eyes. "Goodbye Pattie."

Dini did the same in Roberto's arms. "Goodbye, Brownie."

* * *

The children in the orphanage looked out the window hearing what happened. They started shouting and crying seeing Davis walking outside to the servant quarters with Pattie and Brownie. "Quiet!" yelled Davis. The children became silent. He dropped Brownie and let go of Pattie. "Blast it. Where is that rope?"

"Sir," said Pattie. Davis turned to see Pattie holding the rope. "I found it sir."

"Oh, thanks you," said Davis as he took the rope and tied Brownie. As he did, Brownie gave him puppy dog eyes. Davis looked away, but then saw Pattie seating on the bench beside the house looking sad with tears in her eyes. "Oh, please Pattie don't looking at me like that."

Pattie wiped her tears. "I can't help it, sir."

"Listen, it's nothing personal."

"It seemed that way. You would everything that Mrs. Stonewall says."  
"No! It's that… you're not really their second mother. Well, you're just the maid." Pattie turned away. "And the children aren't babies anymore. And sooner or later. Those babies have to grow up."

Pattie got up and went into the servant quarters and glared him angrily. "No, the way you or Mrs. Stonewall do it!" she yelled as she slammed her door. Davis sighed and walked back into the house.

* * *

Maggie and Elsa went into their bunk bed. Elsa slept on the top and Maggie slept on the bottom. Elsa sighed. "But mom, I don't want to grow up."

"Neither do I. I don't want to go away," said Maggie.

Sunset pulled the covers over the two girls. "Now, dear don't worry about it anymore tonight. I'll talk to your father."

Donny was in bed as he folded his arms. "He called Peter Pan absolute poppycock."

Sunset tucked him in. "I'm sure he didn't mean it, Donny. Your father was just upset."

Roberto stood in the corner. "He's just like my parents. Abandon you when they don't want you anymore."

Sunset sighed. "Don't listen to Mr. Darling. You can stay here at least for tonight. You can sleep in Pattie's room tonight."

Roberto sighed. "Yes, Mrs. Darling," as he went into Pattie's room.

Nat and Dini started to cry in their bunk beds. Nat slept on the bottom and Dini slept on the top. Nat rubbed his eyes. "Poor Pattie," said Nat.

"And Poor Brownie out there alone," cried Dini

"No more tears you two," said Sunset as tugged them in and kissed their heads. "It a warm night and it's only for one night. They'll be alright."

Dini felt something in her bed and pulled out. "Mommy,"

"What is it, Dini?"

"Alice's reward," said Dini showing her mother her father's golden cuff links.

"Why Dini, where did you find these?"

"On the floor," said Nat as Dini gave put it in her mother's hand.

"Now, children. Don't judge your father to harshly. He does love you very much." Nat got out his bed and ran to the door. Sunset picked him up to the door. "Now, where you going?"

"I'll sleep with Pattie and Brownie. I don't wanna be with daddy." Nat started to cry.

Sunset sat down in her rocking chair with Nat in her lap. "Now don't cry everything will be fine. She started sing as she rocked back and forward.

* * *

**_ "Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart. Never apart, baby of mine. "_**

Donny laid his head down and listened to his mother sing. Nat laid against his mother's chest. Roberto just listened from the other room. Dini eyes started to blink sleepily.

**_"Little one, when you play don't you mind what they say. Let those eyes sparkle and shine. Never a tear, baby of mine."_**

Dini fell asleep. Donny started to blink sleepily. Roberto started to nod off to sleep and struggled to stay awake.

**_"If they knew, sweet little you, they'd end up loving you too. All those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you."_**

Elsa and Maggie sighed, loving there mother's lullaby. Elsa and Maggie and yawned as they started to blink their eyes Donny fell asleep. Roberto still struggled to stay awake being the stubborn boy he is. Nat asleep in his mother's arms. Sunset got up and put him back in bed.

**_"From your head to your toes. You're not much goodness knows. But you're precious to me, cute as can be baby of mine."_**

* * *

Sunset went to look the window. Maggie quickly shot up. "Oh don't lock it mom."

"Why not?" asked Sunset.

"Cause he might come back. I hope he does," said Elsa.

"He?" asked Sunset questioningly.

Maggie rubbed her eyes feeling so tired. "Yes, Peter Pan. I came to the window to hear a story." Maggie finished her sentence she quickly fell asleep.

"But you're not telling a story tonight, are you?"

Elsa shook her head sleepily. "No, but I have something that belongs to him."

"Oh, and what's that?"

Elsa yawned. "His shadow."

Sunset looked questioningly at Elsa. "Shadow?"

"Hmm, Pattie found it in Brownie. She gave it to me and I…" Elsa yawned again before closed her eyes. I put it away." Elsa fell asleep.

Sunset thought and went to check on Roberto. Roberto was almost sleep. "Roberto, honey," said Sunset waking him up.

"What is it? Time to get up?" asked Roberto half sleep.

"No honey. I want you to protect the house for me. If you hear anything strange. Go check, promise me.

Roberto nodded. "Alright," he laid he's head on the pillow and went back to sleep.

Sunset put the covers over him and closed, before she turned to her sleeping children. "Goodnight children. May you be safe in your dreams and where ever you go." She dimmed the lights and closed the door behind her, but couldn't help, but feel uneasy.

* * *

A/N: I want to thank kristin1788 for become the first person to fav and follow this story. So thank you.


	5. Meeting Peter Pan and Amber

Chapter 4

Meeting Peter Pan and Amber

Elsa opened her eyes. She thought she heard footsteps, but no such luck. She got off bed and walked to the unlocked window. She opened it and gazed out at the star. "Peter Pan, please come for me. I don't want to grow up. I want to go to Neverland. I know it's there. I know." Elsa sighed as she started to sing.

* * *

**_ "There's a place for dreamers. This I know. Cause I've heard of this great place once in a lullaby. There's a place for dreamers. Stars shine brighter. And the dream that you dare to dream really do come true._** **_Each night I sit upon the window sill and pray upon the glowing starlight. I dream about my Peter Pan and to go and see my Neverland and that's where you'll find me. There's a place for dreamers. Where dreams are free, if Peter Pan can go there; why then oh why can't I then oh why can't I?"_**

Elsa yawned realizing how tired she was. She closed the windows and walked back to her bed and laid down and sang one last verse before she went back to sleep. **_"If my Peter Pan can fly so high; why oh can't I?"_** Elsa slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Sunset was guided out the door by Davis. Sunset had an uneasy look on her face. Davis glanced at her. "Sunset, what's the matter?"

Sunset started to think as she walked down the stairs on to the sidewalk. "Nothing, but Davis, do you think the children will be safe without Pattie and Brownie in the house."

Davis locked the front door. "Safe? Of course they'll be safe. Why not?" asked Davis as he walked down the stairs.

"Well, Maggie and Elsa said something about a shadow."

"A shadow? Who's shadow?

"Peter Pan," said Sunset as they walked down the street.

"Oh Peter Pan," Then Davis stopped realizing what he heard and said. "Peter Pan!" Davis has had enough of this nonsense. "You don't say! Goodness gracious, What ever shall we do?!" Davis pretended to be frighten.

"Now, Dais," Sunset started argued.

Davis started to walk off down the street ahead of Sunset. "Sound the alarm! Call the police! Our girls have seen a fiction boy!"

Sunset tried to catch up. "Now, listen! It might not have been Peter Pan's shadow! It must have been someone!"

Davis started ignoring her as they walk as he continued to rant on. "Really of all childish viddle vaddle, Peter Pan indeed! How can we expect the children to grow up when you're just as bad as they are?! No wonder Elsa and Maggie get these silly idea!"

"Davis Darling, you listen to me right now!"

They're screaming and shouting filled the night, completely unaware of the very same boy their talking about was watching them on their rooftop at that very minute.

* * *

Peter Pan leaned in closer to see if they were out of site.

Now, Peter Pan wore his usual outfit. He wore a green tri-cornered hat with a red feather in the side, a green long shirt, green tights and a pair of brown funny looking shoes. He had red hair brown eyes.

Soon he couldn't hear any shouting anymore/ Peter Pan flew over to the other side and small light followed behind, which was a small pixie he called Amber. He looked down to see Brownie outside sleep with a leash around her neck. Peter smiled knowing if the dog was in the house he would never get his shadow back. Peter flew down to the large window, he looked through the other night. Peter peered through. He saw the Darling children were all a sleep and saw Nana's dog house inside empty. Perfect place where his shadow would hide.

Peter pushed opened the window and flew in. Peter pointed to the dog house. "Over there, Amber. It has to be there." Amber flew into the doghouse and Peter followed he kneeled down. "Is it there?"

Amber shook her head and as she did it sounded like a bunch of tiny little bells ringing.

Now, to Peter Pan and very few children in the world, Amber sounded like a normal person talking, but to others, they heard bells ringing.

"No, no sign of it, Peter," said Amber.

Peter silently snapped his fingers. "It has to be here somewhere." Peter flew over to the toy chest he silently opened it and threw all the toys out looking for his shadow. Suddenly, he heard music playing. He quickly turned to see Amber opening a music box. "Amber, shhhh." Amber quickly closed it. Amber smiled nervously. Peter glared at her. "Stop playing and help me find my shadow!" yelled Peter silently.

Amber sighed and flew off. Suddenly, she saw reflection of herself in a mirror on the table. Amber flew down and landed on the mirror. Amber twirled around smiling as she did until something else caught her eye. Her hips… were big. Amber looked up shocked. Amber measured her hips with her hand. Yep, sadly the mirror was right her hips were a little big. She wondered if Peter noticed. Suddenly, all her thoughts were interrupted by shaking sound. Amber flew around seeing what it was.

* * *

Roberto was in deep sleep until he heard a strange rattling sound. Roberto opened his eyes. Being on the street, he learned to wake up at the first sign of trouble. Roberto got out of bed and peeked around the corner.

* * *

Amber glared a dresser drawer. It started to shake again. Amber smiled. "I found it, Peter!"

Peter looked over. "Huh?"

Amber pointed at the drawer excitedly. "Your shadow, Peter! I found it! It's in the drawer!"

Peter started to open the drawer. Roberto saw this and thought he was a thief. "Hey!" yelled Roberto as he ran to tackle him.

Peter turned and before he could respond. He found himself tackled to the floor. He shadow flew out causing Amber to fall in the drawer. And the force of the tackle caused the drawer to close, trapping Amber inside.

Peter looked realizing his shadow was loose. Peter kicked Roberto in the face causing Roberto to let go. Peter flew in the air to catch his shadow. Roberto quickly got up and jumped and grabbed Peter's leg, forcing Peter to fall to the floor. They rolled around a tussled. Peter used his legs again and kicked Roberto in the stomach causing him to fly in the crash against the wall. Peter Pan quickly searched for his shadow before Roberto could get up.

The shadow started to sneak away. Peter Pan looked up. "Ah, Ha!" The shadow jumped as Peter Pan started to run after it. Roberto quickly followed. Roberto jumped and tackled Peter and with that Peter tackled his shadow. They fought and knocked over a vase and broke into little pieces.

* * *

Elsa and Maggie quickly woke up hearing the noise and crashes. Elsa and Maggie looked a huge happy, but surprised look came across they're face even seeing Peter Pan sitting on top of Roberto, who was not happy, while trying to put his shadow with soap. "Peter Pan!" they both scream.

Peter looked up and hid his shadow and jumped off of Roberto. Roberto turned to the boy he thought was a crook. "Peter Pan?"

Peter sheepishly nodded. Elsa and Maggie got quickly got out of bed. Elsa was the first to talk. "Oh, Peter. I knew you'd come back."

Amber peered through the keyhole. Wonder what was going on outside of the drawer.

Maggie laughed nervously as she helped Roberto up and on to the bed. "I guess you see we saved your shadow for you."

Roberto looked a Maggie. "You saved his shadow?"

Maggie nodded. "Roberto, sit and let me fix those brusies."

Roberto sat down on the bed. "I wouldn't have had to if you told me." Maggie ignored him as fixed his brusies.

Elsa quickly ran up to Peter back him into a corner. "I really do hope it didn't get wrinkled." Elsa studied Peter. "You know, you are exactly as thought you would look like." Peter continued to stare at Elsa while trying to put his shadow back on with soap. "Maybe a taller though, but then," Elsa laughed seeing what Peter doing. "You can't stick it on with soap, Peter," she said as she took the soap a way.

Maggie looked up from tending Roberto's bruises. "Maybe sowing should work."

Elsa turned on the light. Amber tried to get out of the drawer through the keyhole. "Well I have never thought about it, sowing shadows I mean." Amber tried to pull her way out, but she was stuck. She looked back it was her hips, her stupid fat hips. Elsa walked towards the drawer. "But we knew it was your shadow. The minute we saw it." Amber realized and quickly tried to push herself back in the drawer to. "Then I said, we can put a way till he come back. And you did."

Maggie smiled. "Yes, he did."

Elsa quickly opened the drawer got the sowing kit and quickly closed it. The forced shoot Amber out of the keyhole, but she landed with thimble on her head. Amber's face quickly turned red. She hated that girl she talked way too much and got stuck in here because she kept Peter's shadow. She hated her with a strong passion.

* * *

"And no one should leave their shadow lying about and not miss it sooner or later," said Elsa as she continued to talk causing Peter to back himself up until he reached the bed and floated in the air. "I don't still understand how Pattie and Brownie go it in the first place, you know she's not," Elsa stopped noticing Peter floating over the bed. "Sit down it won't talk long." Peter listened and sat down beside Roberto. "Pattie is wicked you know and Brownie is so sweet."

Maggie giggled noticing her sister was talking so much. Peter turned to Roberto. Roberto just shrugged. Peter scratched his head wondering why Elsa was still talking though Elsa didn't notice, while sowing on his shadow.

"Pattie is wonderful maid and Brownie is wonderful nurse. Although father says and Pattie disagrees,"

"Girls talk too much," interrupted Peter. Maggie covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Roberto laughed out loud falling on his back on the bed.

"Yes girls talk to," Elsa stopped realizing what he said. Elsa covered her mouth. "Oh," said as her face turned red with embarrassment.

Peter held out his shadow towards her. "Well, don't let me stop you. Get on with it girl."

Maggie got up and glared at Peter. "She has a name."

Peter shrugged. "She hasn't told me."

Elsa sighed. He was right from all the talking she did she never did say her name. "Well, My name is Elsa. Elsa Moore Gloria-Marie Darling."

Peter shrugged and took out his pan flute. "Elsa's enough."

Elsa sighed and continued sowing. Maggie smiled. "My name is Maggie. Maggie Moore Simmons-Margret Darling."

Peter looked at her and shrugged. "Maggie's enough too."

Maggie sighed. Roberto got up and took out his hand. "Name's Roberto. Just Roberto."

Peter shook his hand. "Hello." Peter continued to play his pan flute.

Meanwhile Amber struggled to get out of her drawer prison. She found a pin and tried to open it with that, but the metal was weak and her to fly face first into the drawer.

Maggie looked at Peter. "But how did Brownie and Pattie get your shadow?" asked Maggie.

"Well, she called the dog on me and the dog jumped at me and caught my shadow. The other night at the window," said Peter.

Roberto looked at Peter. "What the heck were you doing there for?"

"I came to listen to the stories." Peter answered.

Maggie and Elsa looked to each other. "Our stories?" they both asked. Peter nodded.

Elsa looked at him confused. "But they're all about you," said Elsa as she continued to sow on his shadow.

Peter nodded happily. "Of course. That's why I like them." Roberto rolled his eye. "I tell them to the Lost boys."

Elsa thought as she finished. "The lost boys?"

Maggie snapped her fingers. "Oh, I remember. They're your men. Your crew. Your followers."

Peter jumped off the bed to look at his new attached shadow. "Yep."

Elsa sighed. "I'm happy you came back."

Maggie sighed in sadness. "We might never have seen you."

Peter looked at them then back his shadow.

Roberto folded his arms. "They have to grow up tomorrow."

Peter quickly turned around and jumped in the air shocked. "Grow up?!"

Elsa picked up her sowing kit trying to hold back her tears. "Tomorrow, we might be sent to a boarding school."  
Maggie tried to hold her tears back too. "Tonight's our last night in the nursery."

Peter thought. "But that means no more stories." Elsa covered her eyes to block her tears. "Yes."

Peter quickly grabbed her hand and looked at Elsa. "No! That won't happen!" yelled Peter as she dragged Elsa and Elsa grabbed Maggie's hand and she was dragged with her.

Elsa looked at him shocked. "B-b-b-but where are we going?"  
Peter smiled and answered. "To Neverland," answered Peter.

Roberto followed him shocked. "Neverland?!"

Amber jumped when she heard Peter. "He's taken them to back to Neverland?! He forgot about me?!" Amber quickly found a pair of scissors and struggled to open the drawer.

* * *

Peter was close to flying out the window, but Elsa stopped herself. "Wait!" Peter stopped. "What would mother say?" Maggi shrugged.

Peter scratched his head. "Mother? What mother?"  
Maggie looked at Peter shocked. "Peter, you don't know what a mother is?" Peter shook his head.

Elsa thought. "Well, mother someone who loves are cares for you." Roberto scoffed knowing his former mother never did that. "And she tells you stories."

Peter quickly smiled. "Great! You two can be our mother!" He grabbed Elsa's hand again. "Come on!"

Elsa stepped back. "Now, just a minute, Peter. There're things we have to do."

Peter and Roberto looked at each other. "What things?" They both asked.

Maggie thought. "We have to pack."

Elsa added. "We have to leave a note when I'll be back."

"We couldn't stay too long," added Maggie.

Elsa thought. "But I want stay there forever."

Maggie sighed. "So do I."

Elsa sighed. "Oh, but Neverland."

Roberto shrugged. "I'll go with you could be fun."

Maggie walked up and shook Peter's hand. "Oh Peter. Thank you so much."

Peter shrugged. "No problem."

Elsa sighed. "Oh Peter, I'm so happy," Elsa thought. "I have to thank you with something." Elsa snapped her fingers. "I think I'll give you a kiss."

Maggie giggled as Roberto rolled his eyes, but Amber was shocked. "She's going to kiss him?!" Amber quickly flew over and pulled the scissors as hard as she could which was pretty strong. "Not my Peter, she won't" you're not!"

* * *

Peter scratched his head. "What's a-a-a kiss?"

Elsa blushed. It was kinda cute he didn't know. Elsa smiled. "Well," she started to walk towards him. "I'll show you," said Elsa as she leaned in to kiss him. Just as she got close enough suddenly she felt her hair beginning pulled. "Owww!" Elsa screamed in pain as she was being pulled away from Peter.

Amber pulled Elsa's hair as hard as she could. "You stay away from Peter, you witch!"

Maggie covered her mouth. "Oh no."

Roberto glared at Elsa. "What's going on?"

Peter realized Amber was pulling Elsa's hair. "Stop! Stop it, Amber!" Amber quickly let go, but flew away. Peter started chase Amber and catch her Roberto followed. "Amber! Come back!"

Peter flew up and jumped on Dini's bed and flew off again. He jumped one more time and caught Amber in his hat. "Got you!"

Dini slowly blinked open her eyes as did Nathaniel. Dini rubbed her eyes and her eyes nearly popped out of head when she saw Peter. "Oh my goodness!" she yelled as she climbed out of bed.

Nathaniel quickly pushed the covers off of him as he ran towards Peter. "Donny! Donny! Wake up! He's here! Peter Pan's here!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long and hoping to get more reviews! And would like to thank both Sora's Sister and kristin1788 for favoriting this story. I hope the spread it around to more fanfiction people and it means a lot so thank you! And again to Sora's Sister for following this story that means a lot too. So till the the next chapter! Bye! :)


End file.
